Black Paradise
by Ri Ri Rikky ya Kikky
Summary: Welcome to the black paradise. Dunia yang akan mengubah diri dan juga hidupmu. Sama halnya dengan namja bernama Luhan. Banyak hal yang harus ia pilih, cinta, keluarga, teman, dan semuanya. Bahkan resiko terberat, kematian orang terdekat dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apakah Luhan mampu menghadapinya?


Pairing: KrisHan

Other: Temukan Sendiri

Genre: Sad Romance, Action, Angst, Death Chara, Smut/Lemon/NC

Rate: T to M

Warning: Typo dimana-mana, Crack Pair yang sangat jauh, Ooc, EYD diragukan, Membosankan, Gaje, Alur ngebut kilat, Mpreg, Yaoi, Abal pula

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka masing-masing, cerita murni milik saya

Summary: Welcome to the black paradise. Dunia yang akan mengubah diri dan juga hidupmu. Sama halnya dengan namja bernama Luhan. Banyak hal yang harus ia pilih, cinta, keluarga, teman, dan semuanya. Bahkan resiko terberat, kematian orang terdekat dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apakah Luhan mampu menghadapinya?  
.

.

.

.

.  
Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Junhyung Beast yang Black Paradise. Dapet feel dadakan pas denger suara tembakan pistol dilagu itu xD  
Udah, ga usah banyak bacot, langsung  
cekidot~  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like, Don't read  
.

.

.

.

.

Ramai, suasana Myongji University saat ini, banyak mahasiswa yang tengah berlalu lalang disana. Ada yang tengah santai berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang disekitarnya. Ada pula yang tergesa-gesa karena mungkin sudah telat memasuki kelas.  
Terlihat dua orang namja berjalan dengan santai, tak luput dengan gaya maskulin yang terpancar dari keduanya. Membuat yeoja maupun namja yang ada di sana terperangah, bahkan sampai ada yang bilang "wow".  
Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan terpikat oleh pesona kedua insan itu. Kris Wu, pria tampan blaster canada, ekspresinya terkenal dingin, tapi tetap mempesona, dan Lay Wu, adiknya. Wajah imut, bahkan kedipan matanya sangat mematikan, tak ada satupun yang akan bisa bertahan dari terjangan tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan santai, smirk terkembang di bibir masing-masing. Berjalan menuju kelas mereka saat ini. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang namja. Namja yang bisa dibilang err. . . . .cantik. mereka adalah Xi Lu Han dan Xi Zi Tao. Dua anak angkat dari pria bernama Lee Sooman, semenjak kedua orang tuanya dibantai tanpa ampun oleh sekelompok mafia, sebut saja Dark Bring.  
Hari ini Tao pulang cepat karena mata kuliahnya sudah selesai, ia berjanji akan menjemput Luhan jikalau ia sudah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya. Tao berjalan santai di koridor kampus, bertepatan dengan seorang namja yang berlawanan arah, hingga mereka berpapasan. Belum jauh, keduanya berhenti. Saling menoleh kebelakang, Tao mengembangkan senyuman mematikan miliknya, dan dibalas oleh namja yang menatapnya intens. Kali ini namja tersebut berbalik arah, berjalan mendekati tao yang masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip, di dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tao lalu berbisik pelan.

"Call me Lay" lagi-lagi smirk terkembang, lalu ia pergi. Tanpa menghiraukan Tao yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa-apaan namja itu? Dia pikir aku akan terpikat eoh? Jangan harap" Tao menggerutu sembari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran, di rogohnya kunci mobil dalam saku celana lalu menekan tombol kunci otomatis dan masuk. Mobil Tao melesat pergi menjauhi kampus.  
.

.

.

.

.  
**_Markas Blue Diamond**

"Chinjayo?" pekik Tao.

"Ne, bukankah misi ini yang selalukau dan Luhan nanti-nantikan?" ucap seorang pria dari balik kursi tebalnya yang terlihat empuk.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal appa." Ucap Tao mantap.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kata-katamu Tao. Dark bring bukanlah mafia yang patut diremehkan."

"Ye, arasseo. Sekarang siapa lagi korbannya?"

"Kali ini yang sudah mereka bantai adalah keluarga Profesor Jang. Mereka sekeluarga di bantai tanpa ampun karena menolak bergabung dalam dark bring."

"sama halnya dengan kedua orang tuaku bukan?" celetuk Tao yang mulai tersulut amarahnya.

"Memang, tapi sedikit berbeda. Mereka membunuh kedua orang tuamu, tapi menyisakan kau, Luhan, dan Yixing yang dibawa oleh mereka. Entah sekarang dia masih hidup atau tidak" Tao meremas tangannya, membuat buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"Siapa teamku kali ini?" ucap Tao kemudian.

Prok prok!  
Sebuah tepukan tangan, menyembulkan beberapa orang dari bali pintu. Tao mengerutkan alisnya, menatap satu per satu orang yang telah memasuki ruangan.

"Merekalah team mu kali ini. Semoga misimu berhasil anak muda" Tao hendak pergi, lalu berbalik kembali.

"Oh, ada yang aku lupakan. Kudengar pimpinan lama dark bring tengah sekarat" ucap Tao, tapi tak ada respon.

"Dan sekarang dark bring diteruskan oleh kedua anaknya" tambah Tao.

"Sejauh itukah informasi yang kau dapatkan. Cukup pintar"

"Aku belajar darimu Sooman appa" aku Tao.

"Hm, benarkah? Aku sungguh tersanjung"

"Ye, tapi sayang. . . . Tak ada informasi lebih mengenai identitas mereka" itulah ucapan terakhir Tao sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sooman diikuti bala pasukannya(?).  
.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Guardian melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, diikuti mobil jeep di belakangnya. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi sedikit menegangkan kala awan mendung tengah menata diri.

Dari belakang terlihat sebuah Ferarri menyusul dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah dari mecedes dan juga jeep di depannya, mendahului mobil jeep lalu menahan kecepatan agar seimbang dengan mobil mercedes yang tengah memimpin.

Tiin! Tiinn!

Pengendara mobil ferrari menyeruakkan bunyi klakson mobilnya, berharap mobil disebelahnya berhenti. Dan lihatlah, pengendara mobil mercedes perlahan menurunkan kaca mobil, diikuti oleh pengendara ferrari. Pengendara mercedes menoleh sebentar, lalu mulai menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga berhenti. Posisi berhenti dimana ferrari di depan mercedes, sedangkan jeep paling belakang. Pengendara ferrari keluar dari mobil, dan bergegas menghampiri seseorang yang sudah keluar dari mobil mercedes.

"Apa kau gila Tao!" marah seorang namja pengendara mobil ferrari pada Tao yang bernotabene pengendara mercedes. Sedang beberapa orang tetap bertahan menyaksikan drama dari dalam mobil jeep.

"Mianhae Luhan gege" Tao tertunduk.

"Apa kau bodoh! Atau kau ingin mati eoh!" seru Luhan, Tao langsung memeluk gegenya yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya kali ini.

"Je, jeongmal mianhae gege" pinta Tao sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Tao. Mulai sekarang jangan mengendarai mobil saat kau emosi, algesseoyo?" Tao hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, Luhan melepas pelukan Tao lalu berjalan menuju sebuah jeep dan mengetuk kaca mobil. Perlahan kaca terbuka menampakkan namja berkulit tan tengah menatapnya.

"Err. . ." Luhan nampak bingung.

"Kim Jongin, atau Kai" ucap namja berkulit tan yang tengah duduk dikursi supir seolah mengetahui kebingungan Luhan.

"Baiklah Jongin ssi, bisakah kau menyuruh salah satu anggotamu untuk membawa mobil Tao?" tanya Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku mengendarainya?" interupsi sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Luhan. Disana nampak namja berpipi chubby bak sebuah bakpao tengah tersenyum, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membuat namja berpipi chubby tersenyum lebar.

"uwaa, Baozi, aku ikuuutt~" teriak seorang namja berparas cantik.

"Yak hyeong! Bisakah hobby teriakmu itu kau hentikan? Telingaku hampir tuli mendengar teriakanmu tiap hari" omel namja yang dipanggil Baozi.

"Oops, mianhae, hehe" Luhan hanya mampu terkekeh kecil mendapati teamnya yang cukup unik tersebut.

Namja berpipi chubby segera keluar dari jeep diikuti namja cantik yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Memasuki mobil mercedes milik Tao, sedangkan Tao? Kini ia tengah berjalan menuju mobil ferrari disusul oleh Luhan. Ketiga mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata dengan sebuah mobil ferrari memimpin di depan. Suasana di dalam mobil ferrari nampak canggung, namja bermata panda, sebut saja Tao, ia hanya diam menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Sang supir, Luhan, ia turut berdiam diri sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada adiknya. Karena sedikit bosan, akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara.

"Waeyo? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Luhan basa basi.

"Kau ingat dark bring gege?" tanya Tao yang hanya mendapat kesunyian alias jawaban kosong dari kakaknya.

"Kita mendapatkannya, akhirnya misi itu di berikan pada kita" Luhan menarik satu sisi bibirnya memunculkan smirk yang tak terduga.

"Saatnya merebut Yixing dan memusnahkan mereka, Tao" Luhan sedikit menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya, disusul dua mobil lain yang setia mengekor.

Ketiga mobil tersebut memasuki komplek yang rumahnya tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan jumlah perumahan di komplek tersebut bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Mobil ferrari terlihat memperlambat lajunya, dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa di bilang mewah, dengan dua lantai. Semua orang keluar dari mobil masing-masing, mengikuti Luhan dan Tao yang sudah berjalan mendahului menuju rumah. Di sana, di dalam rumah tersebut, beberapa orang mendudukkan diri di atas sofa yang empuk. Mereka terlihat kelelahan, ada yang tengah merenggangkan otot-otot dalam tubuhnya, memijit pelipis, menepuk pelan telinga. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Bahkan Tao, kini ia hanya duduk terdiam menatap anggotanya. Dari arah dapur, muncul Luhan dengan nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas sirup segar. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja, yang langsung diserbu anggotanya.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Bukankan Sooman seongsaenim sudah memberikan data tentang kami?" ucap salah seorang namja yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Aku tidak menerima berkas apapun?" jawab Luhan seadanya. Tiba-tiba Tao memberikan sebuah dokumen kepada Luhan sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hehe, aku lupa memberikan ini pada gege" nampak simpang empat muncul di kepala Luhan.

PLETAK! Tanpa sungkan, Luhan mendaratkan jitakan kecil pada kepala adiknya. Tao meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Semua orang hanya mampu memandang dua namja yang terlihat kekanakan itu dengan tatapan heran, heran karena seorang mafia mampu melakukan hal yang bisa di bilang menggemaskan.

Siapapun tahu, mafia terkenal angkuh, keren, menakutkan, sedankan mereka? Tak sedikit pun terlihat seperti itu, mereka lebih pantas dibilang imut, cantik, dan menggemaskan. Puas membully sang adik, Luhan beralih memperhatikan lampiran yang ada di tangannya, membuka lembar demi lembar. Memperhatikan data dari masing-masing anggotanya.

Name Tag: Jang Hyeon Seung (JS)  
Dob: 3 September 1989  
Code: SO-1  
Position: Server I  
Ability: Virus Controler

Luhan menatap pada namja berparas cantik yang kini tengah bersenda gurau dengan namja berpipi chubby, senyum terukir di bibirnya. Merasa di perhatijan, Hyeonseung segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap mata obsidian yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Wae?" tanya Hyeonseung yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali fokus pada lampiran di tangannya.

Name Tag: Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)  
Dob: 29 Maret 1992  
Code: BZ-2  
Position: Server II  
Ability: Password Breaker, Taekwondo/Wushu/Anggar

Luhan kini melirik Xiumin yang tengah menatapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir, seringai terpampang jelas di bibir Luhan.

"Tao..." gumam Luhan yang sukses mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Wae gurae?" Tao menatap Luhan polos.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan teman untuk berlatih wushu" ucap Luhan lirih, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh indera pendengaran Tao.

"Jinjayo?! Nugu? Nugu?" tanya Tao girang.

"Namanya Xiumin. Namja berpipi chubby yang tengah menatap kita saat ini" bisik Luhan. Kini senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Tao.

"Ingat, panggil dia gege, dia lebih tua dari kita" lanjut Luhan, lalu kembali fokus pada lampiran.

Name Tag: Kim Jong Dae (Chen)  
Dob: 21 September 1992  
Code: CN-7  
Position: Sharp Shooter  
Partner: Lee Jin Ki a.k.a Onew (14 Desember 1989)  
Position: Sharp Shooter II

Luhan melirik Chen yang memiliki tatapan mata tajam. Sedikit ngeri menatapnya, hingga bulu roma Luhan meremang. Menyadari hal itu, Luhan kembali fokus pada lampiran.

Name Tag: Kim Jong In (Kai)  
Dob: 14 Januari 1994  
Code: KG-4  
Position: Sniper I  
Partner: Lee Seong Min (1 Januari 1988)  
Position: Spotter

Dan yang terakhir. . . .

Name Tag: Oh Sehoon  
Dob: 12 April 1994  
Code: HN-6  
Position: Sniper II  
Partner: Shim Chang Min a.k.a Max (18 Februari 1988)  
Position: Spotter

Luhan menutup berkas di tangannya, lalu menyerahkan berkas tersebut pada Tao untuk dibaca. Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu mulai membuka suara.

"Kim Jongin ssi dan Oh Sehoon ssi, apa Sooman seongsaenim tidak memperingatkan kalian, kalau misi kali ini bukan untuk main-main?" semua orang menatap Luhan heran, tapi tidak untuk Tao yang masih sibuk membaca.

"Kalian itu terla-"

"Bukankah Kim Jongin ssi dan juga Oh Sehoon ssi terlalu muda untuk menjadi sniper? Bahkan mereka juga terlalu muda untuk menjalankan misi" ucap Tao polos,tak sadar memotong kata-kata Luhan. Dan itu membuat simpang empat kembali terukir dikepala sang kakak. Oh Tao, sepertinya kau terlalu polos.

"Itu maksudku" ucap Luhan tertunduk karena menahan rasa gemas untuk menjitak kepala adiknya sekali lagi.

"Jangan memandang remeh hanya karena umur kami" ujar Kai tidak terima.

"Walau kami masih muda, tapi kami ini adalah orang yang terlatih. Bahkan seongsaenim mengakui kemampuan kami!" lanjut Sehoon yang mendapat anggukan dari semua orang minus Luhan dan Tao.

"Lalu dimana Changmin hyeong, Onew hyeong dan Seongmin hyeong?" tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kami" terdengar sebuah suara bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu rumah Luhan. Nampak tiga namja yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Panjang umur bukan?

"Changmin hyeooong!" Tao berlari girang, berhambur memeluk Changmin, sedangkan yang di peluk terkekeh melihat kelakuan panda kecilnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat dua namja lainnya yang hanya berdiam diri sembari menatap Luhan intens. Tersirat rasa bersalah yang mendalam di mata Luhan. Kini ia tertunduk, tak kuasa menatap dua orang yang tak bergeming dari kegiatannya menatap Luhan. Entah apa yang telah atau bisa di bilang pernah terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. Hanya mereka, Tuhan, dan author yang tahu. # pletak *abaikan* Changmin melepas pelukan baby pandanya lalu berjalan pelan kearah Luhan. Puk. Changmin meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Luhan. Membuat sang empunya mendongak.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Jangan jadikan hal lalu menjadi sebuah beban. Algesseoyo?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang bawa anggotamu pada tempat seharusnya mereka berada saat ini" sekali lagi Luhan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala.

Luhan berjalan menjauh, diikuti anggota barunya. Walau tanpa perintah, mereka semua tetap mengikuti komandan baru saat ini. Luhan berhenti didepan sebuah tembok lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya disebuah alat yang mungkin bisa dibilang alat pendeteksi sidik jari.

CODE SUCCESS

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae boros dialog, maklum masih belajar

Ok, di tunggu reviewnya. ..

Annyeong. ...


End file.
